


Aster, Freesia, Gladiolus

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: nicky drabble collection [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sign Language, character with a hearing aid, hard of hearing nicky, matt is a blessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: there is nothing wrong with having implantsnicky has progressive hearing loss in this btwi wanted nicky to be apart of the deaf community but its not really in his personality.some of this was taken from my sign language teacheri just want to say nicky doesn't have the implants done because his parents were trying to force him into it and he thought he needed it to play exy and you know have a social group





	Aster, Freesia, Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> there is nothing wrong with having implants
> 
> nicky has progressive hearing loss in this btw
> 
> i wanted nicky to be apart of the deaf community but its not really in his personality.
> 
> some of this was taken from my sign language teacher
> 
> i just want to say nicky doesn't have the implants done because his parents were trying to force him into it and he thought he needed it to play exy and you know have a social group

Nicky likes Matt

when he didn’t great matt hello the first time they met Matt hadn’t taken offense

even when people know Nicky is hard of hearing they take offense, they get frustrated that he is something they have to adjust too. 

they talk too fast or too loud or they ignore him. 

Matt maintains eye contact and introduces himself again. He gets Nicky's number too because the vibrations of his phone get his attention faster sometimes. 

he also doesn’t ask Nicky why he has a phone with any number of facial expressions Nicky has seen before. 

confusion

invasive curiosity.

it takes a while for the others to notice, they do as always because Nicky signs when he’s tired or feeling overwhelmed. 

Andrew and Aaron both learned in high school because his community had been a population of one for so long that he would forget to talk to the twins for days or that some people liked to have a verbal response. 

He had felt just for a moment belonging. 

Luther and Maria had wanted him fixed in so many ways that they could not have and had said that he did not belong in any group besides the one they designated. 

and again he feels outside of the group even thought hand signs and rehearsed plays benefit the team he feels

accommodated. 

Matt makes him feel,

known. 

He comes back practicing basic signs the day after they meet for the first time. 

He says that he needed a second language for his core credits, that its useful too. 

Nicky thinks he means for practice 

he didn’t think he meant to ask Nicky out. 

But weeks later there they are with inside jobs and sly hand motions during team meetings and Matt saying how he wants to take Nicky out on an appointment

which confuses Nicky until the question is followed up with a very slow kiss and concentrated fingerspelling. 

Nicky would have turned his hearing aid back on, he would have if he could have remembered how to breathe properly too focused on having Matt inches from him. 

Matt is always trying to meet him on level ground and Nicky has no reason to say no.

and every day after the reason to be happy he said yes grow

The rest of the team does learn sign language, minimally, its almost a shame not to have the privacy to talk to Matt or his cousins anymore 

but Matt started adding to his community the minute he took the time for Nicky and now he is letting himself be known by the people he wants to know him

seeing it as an adjustment rather than an allowance to exist how he would like

and he doesn’t have an implant installed when the money finally is enough. 

As his boyfriend, the every inspiring Matthew Boyd says, If it’s not broken there is nothing to fix.


End file.
